To meet youagain
by rowlingrulz
Summary: "She's dead, Severus" No, please, don't leave me, Lily. I love you.   It's kind of short, and all angsty. Please review!


To meet you…again.

No. It can't be. It is impossible.

I don't care for the fact I am crying, or let's say, howling, at the front of the revered Albus Dumbledore. I hate him at the moment. I hate Vol…Voldermort at this moment. I hate James Potter at this moment. I hate myself. Heck, I even hate _her_ this moment.

I, Severus Snape, have become insane.

_As you always were. _

Wait. Where did that come from?

_Hey, Severus._

"She's here." I got up, searching the headmaster's room desperately. "She's here, Dumbledore. I can hear her."

"Severus." Dumbledore's voice was full of pity. "Please-"

"No!" I shouted, holding a threatening gesture. "Don't you pity for me. I know what I am doing, Dumbledore. Lily isn't dead. She's hiding here." I looked everywhere frantically.

_Silly, you can't find me., Severus. _

I stopped dead. That was Lily. Again. But-

_It's called hide and seek. Don't tell me you have never played that game, Severus._

That was, eighteen years ago. I remember Lily and I played hide and seek.

_I am a witch?_

Everything was blurred.

_The letter, Sev…_

Please, Lily, don't go.

_Hogwarts Express? Wow…_

_That James Potter…_

_Gryffindor versus Slytherin, James Potter…_  
>No. Don't talk about that prick now.<p>

_What's mudblood, Severus?_

Oh, not that word. That, that word. Curse it.

_James Potter is an arrogant toe rag…_

_Hey, leave him alone, Potter!_

And that fateful day. When I lost her. Lost my life.

_Why should I be any different from the other muggle borns? You call all the others mudblood, right?_

No, Lily, I am sorry. Please.

_With Potter, rather than you, you bastard, Snivellus…. _

"Severus! Now." Dumbledore shouted.

With a jerk, I woke up. I was weak, and I just want to find a place to sit, cry and die, thinking about Lily.

"Her son." Dumbledore said, staring at me. "He lives. He has her eyes, Severus. Lily's green eyes."

With that, I ran out of the room and reached the dungeons. I shut the door, and panted heavily. I closed my eyes.

"LILY! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. I sat down on my knees, and cried, cupping my face. Her images flashed in my mind. Her red hair, her honey-like voice, and her striking green eyes.

_Oh, Sev. You know, you are a death eater. I can't be with you._

"No Lily. Not anymore. Please, I love you, and being without you is killing me."

_I'm sorry, Sev. It's too late._

"No. NO." I cried looking up, my eyes glazed with tears.

_Do you love me, Sev? _

"Yes, Lily. Yes, for forever." I said, in a sincere voice, with hope in my heart.

_Take care of Harry for me, Sev._

"I…I can't, Lily. He is a Potter."

_He is my son, Sev. If you take care of him, I will come for you, Sev. I promise._

"Okay." I said, clenching my jaws. "When will you come for me, Lily? Don't make me wait long."

_You'll have to wait for that, Severus. Harry looks more like James, but he has my eyes. The eyes you love, remember?_

"I'll do it. For you, Lily, for nobody else."

_Don't let Harry know about us until after you die, Severus._

"Yes, Lils, my love."

_I am coming to take you, Severus. I'm climbing down, a step at a time._

"And I'll join you, Lily, one nice day. I'll be waiting for that."

_See you, Sev._

And the voice disappeared. I got up, definitely feeling stronger this time.

Seventeen years later.

Aah. It hurts so much. I think I am going to die. Curse that snake. How am I going to give Potter the information?

Thank god, here he is. I wonder if Lily is going to keep her promise for me, about getting together in the end.  
>I can see Potter's eyes, shocked and anguished. Lily's eyes. Green eyes. Green, my favorite color.<br>And suddenly, I have an idea. I collect my thoughts, looking for a place to put it. Miss Granger conjures a flask. I always had wanted to praise her, but that would have given away my cover. Ah, bless you, Hermione Granger.  
>I know those thoughts contain Lily's episodes. But I have a feeling Potter needs to know now.<br>"Look at me." I struggle to tell him. He stared into my eyes.

And I went into the peaceful slumber called death.  
>I opened my eyes.<p>

First, it was all blurry, as if I had water over my eyes. Then, it became clear. I looked around.

There was nothing. No color, no…object. No person. No Lily.

I wandered, and tears started rolling in my face. Lily said she'd come. Where is she?

"Lils. If you don't come, I'm going to kill myself the second time." I said, and took out my wand. I pointed it at myself. I took a deep breadth and said. "Avada-"

A hand diverted my wand to my opposite side. I opened my eyes and saw Lily, my wand pointing to her chest. I quickly took it away, and panted.

"Kill me Sev. I had waited too long for you." She said.

"Lil...Lily? Lily Evans?" I asked her.

"Technically, it's Lily Potter." She sighed. "But when we are together, it'll be Lily Evans. For you, Sev."

"I've done so much for you Lils. Down there, for your son. Harry."

"Thank you, Sev. And I'll be with you here. Always." She smiled and I smiled at her. She inched closer.

And I Could finally smell her lovely hair.

Thank you. Please review!


End file.
